charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandra (Elder)
Sandra was a prominent member of the Council of Elders. She appeared to be more understanding and compassionate than her fellow Elders and often tried to offer assistance to Leo Wyatt and the Charmed Ones when the rest of the council wouldn't. History In 2004, Sandra answered Leo's call for information from the Elders on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She informed him of how they could not meet Up There because they suspected him of murdering Zola. She warned him of another growing threat coming, then orbed up to find out information on the repressor demon.Season 7, The Bare Witch Project The Avatars Later that year, Sandra met with Leo at Magic School to tell him to warn the Charmed Ones that the Elders had detected a time shift, a sign the Avatars may be making their move. Leo, secretly an Avatar, asked her how the Elders know the Avatars aren't another powerful source of good, like the Elders themselves rather than the Source. Sandra replied that sources of good do not lurk in shadows, they make their presence known.Season 7, There's Something About Leo Early in 2005, she and Kheel, another senior Elder, responded to the demon Zankou's request for a meeting on the Golden Gate Bridge. He informed Sandra and the other Elder that he had information on the Avatars, but Sandra believed it was a waste of time. Zankou then informed them that Leo was an Avatar, and that it was in both of their best interests to stop the Avatars because demons would be destroyed and the Elders would be out of power. Later that night, she and several other Elders called Leo to the Golden Gate Bridge to confront him with this accusation. When he admitted it, and refused to side with them, the Elders decided to kill him using their collective electrokinesis, Sandra included. She was visually shocked when all their powers weren't enough to kill him.Season 7, Ordinary Witches After the Avatars had been stopped, and their work had been undone, Sandra and Kheel met with Leo once again on the Bridge. She practically apologized for the Elders' past aggressions, against Kheel's opinion. After asking to be left alone with Leo, she recommended to him that until the Elders passed judgement on him, he should stay out of magical affairs. Also, given her comments, she had been arguing his case with the other Elders, trying to help him as much as she could with the trouble he was in due to his actions.Season 7, Carpe Demon Leo's fate The Council of Elders finally decided that they could not come to a decision on Leo's fate. She and Odin reported this to Leo on the Bridge, and informed him that he would have to go through a test, because he is split between two completely different worlds - that with the Elders and that with his family. Although somewhat reluctant, she agreed with the council's decision and Odin erased Leo's memory and sent him off onto the test. Later, when Piper and Phoebe yelled for an Elder to tell them what was going on, she orbed to the Manor to explain the situation. Whereas Odin strongly believed Leo would end up with the Elders, partly due to his own machinations, Sandra reminded Piper not to give up hope.Season 7, The Seven Year Witch Paige's call from the Elders and Pandora's Box A few weeks later, she went to Magic School to meet with a now powerless Leo and Paige to discuss the global alert-ringing she was hearing. Sandra explained this was because of another unknown danger the Elders sensed. Sandra assured Paige the ringing was just part of her Whitelighter powers coming in, and that she should see it as a gift. Leo suggested that the Elders assign her to save a Whitelighter-to-be, which Sandra thought was a good idea. Later, Sandra met with Phoebe at the Manor, when she had some questions about Pandora's Box. Sandra came to the conclusion the threat might be Katya, after the box, and gave Phoebe information on the Guardians of Pandora's Box. After Paige had made it through being trapped with a Whitelighter-to-be in an elevator, she met with Sandra on the bridge to discuss her future as a Whitelighter. Sandra reminded Paige how she felt about doing good separate from her sisters, and this may be the avenue for independence she was seeking. When Paige finally asked who was the Whitelighter-to-be, Sandra informed her "You were."Season 7, Little Box of Horrors Abandoning the Charmed Ones Piper after an encounter with Zankou in 2005]] After an encounter battling Zankou, Sandra met with the Charmed Ones at Magic School to heal Piper's wounds. She provided the Charmed Ones with the information about the spell that would banish the Nexus. Wondering why they would do that, since good wouldn't have access to the Nexus anymore too, the sisters worked out that the Elders would seal themselves off from aiding the Charmed Ones would they lose the battle with Zankou. Sandra's only answer to them was "Be well."Season 7, Something Wicca This Way Goes...? The Ultimate Power In late 2006, Piper called for Sandra to understand the situation surrounding the "Ultimate Power" that the Charmed Ones would need to defeat to get Leo back. Sandra couldn't confirm or deny if Billie and Christy Jenkins were that power, as the Elders themselves couldn't tell—though acknowledged it was a possibility. She also told Piper that the Triad's plan was probably to kidnap powerful witches that were sisters to defeat them, should demons be unsuccessful, a plan put into motion years before they even knew of their powers.Season 8, The Jung and the Restless Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport from one location to another through the use of orbs. * Electrokinesis: The ability to unleash bolts of lightning. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. * Elder Powers: All the powers and abilities commonly associated with the Elders. Notes and Trivia * It is unknown if Sandra retained her Elder status when the Council was replaced with a new one, though this seemed unlikely.Season 9, The Heir Up There Appearances Sandra appeared in a total of 8 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Pages needing attention